List:Ikuta Erina Pocket Morning Weekly Q
Category:Ikuta Erina Ikuta Erina Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A is an forum page for the purpose of listing Ikuta Erina's answers from Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A. Newest ;(2013/12/17) What's something you buy at the convenience store without a thought? :Calpis water ☆ ;(2013/12/24) What's one thing you would like to do once in your life? :Become Morning Musume's center www ;(2013/12/31) What do you always do before a concert? :Iron my bangs. ;(2014/1/7) You were chosen to appear as a character in a video game! What would be your secret technique? (Please tell us the incantation, and what kind of technique it would be.) :Colabo-ra-tion。。。 & :Chichin Puipui, fall under my spell ★★ List of Q&A 2011= ;(3/6) If you were an athlete, what Hello!Project song would you like to have as your entrance song? :LOVE Machine. ;(3/27) What makes you feel relaxed (lit. heals you)? :Being praised. ;(4/3) I'm spending too much money for no reason, and I hardly save any. Please teach me your super-secret saving methods! :I'll let someone hide the money from me! ;(4/10) If you could go for a drive alone, where would you go? (Assuming you have a drivers license, of course) :Mountains!!! ;(4/17) In your opinion, how old do you look to others? :Senior high-schooler (@_@) ;(4/24) During a live concert, you suddenly forget the lyrics. What would you do? :Keep singing La's and ask others for help! ;(5/1) Lately, I'm trying to learn some dance moves by copying, but I can't seem to progress. How do you remember the moves? Please tell me your secret. :Slow motion!! ;(5/8) What's your favorite thing that goes well with rice? :Nikujaga (Beef stew). ;(5/15) Do you have something you do as a daily routine? :Sleep!! ;(5/22) Please try to think of a replacement for 'Say cheese!' that people could use when taking photos. :What's a delicious food...? :"String cheese!" ;(5/29) If you were reborn as a man, what would you like to do? :Confess my love to some Morning Musume member ☆☆ ;(6/5) Which Hello!Project member makes you say "So cute～" and why? :Michishige-san's blushing when you tell her she's cute. ;(6/12) Give yourself a grade from 1-5 (5 is highest) into your personal report card! Please add the reason too. :3. I'm working on it in various ways, but there's still room for improvement ;(6/19) If you could become another H!P member for one day, who would it be? :Niigaki-san. ;(6/26) If you could be reincarnated into an animal, what would it be? :A leopard. ;(7/3) What words from other people make you happy? :"I love you" ;(7/10) Do you have any special way to deal with anxiety? :Talk to people!! ;(7/17) If you were to work part-time, what job would you choose? :A maid. ;(7/24) What's a hairstyle you'd like to try once? :I want to dye my hair and just let it keep growing! ;(7/31) Please tell us your way to deal with stress. :Talking to people! Karaoke (^ш^） ;(8/7) What is the country you want to visit most? :France or Italy. ;(8/14) What pet would you like to raise? :A teacup poodle. ;(8/21) You just scored a super-goal in a soccer game. How would you celebrate? :Kanon-chan's butterfly. ;(8/28) Is there anything you're sure you wouldn't lose in to any other Hello!Project member? :The amount of apparatus gymnastics I can perform. ;(9/4) If you could go to a world that was full of _____, what would it be? :Strawberries. Money. ;(9/11) What's the secret seasoning that should be added to curry? :Mayonnaise. ;(9/18) If you could be a trainer in the zoo, what animal would you choose? :A sumatra tiger. ;(9/27) If you could sing a duet with another H!P member, who would you choose? :Mano-san ＼(・∀・)／ ;(10/2) Which H!P member do you think of when you hear the words "adult woman"? :Takahashi-san ☆ ;(10/9) If you were to meet a bear in the forest, what would you do? :Become friends with it (・ｖ<)/ ;(10/16) If you could swap your voice with another Hello!Pro member's, whose voice would you choose? :Maeda-san. ;(10/23) What's something you always do before going to sleep? :I close my eyes ＾_＾ ;(10/30) If you could stay overnight at a Hello!Project member's house, whose would it be? :Fukuda-san ｄ=(・ｖ <) ;(11/6) If you had to make an original sandwich, what would you put in? Fresh cream, strawberries, pineapple, chocolate. ;(11/13) What's the source of your energy? :Meeting with the members (*＾-ﾟ )ｂ ;(11/20) What H!P member do you think would protect you from a robber/thief? :Sudou-san (＞ｖ＜)=ｂ ;(11/27) Please think of a shout you would use to fire yourself up! :Let's eat a strawberry ｄ=(・ｖ・)=ｂ ;(12/4) You're standing at the top of Mt. Everest! What would you scream? :Let's take a nap!!!!! ;(12/11) Who do you think you were in your previous life? :☆ Edison ☆ ;(12/18) If you started a band, which instrument would you play? :Drums or electric guitar. ;(12/25) Is there anything you couldn't live without? :Hello!Project goods (・・。) |-|2012= ;(1/3) Please tell us your way of keeping healthy. :Mainly dancing and walking! (≧w≦)/ ;(1/10) Please give us an example of a surprising aspect of any H!P member. :Kananan ☆ Because of I Love Gorilla!!! ;(1/17) There's a time machine, and you can choose to go to the past or the future. Where would you go and what would you do there? :Bubble era (＞v＜。)/ :The bubble era refers to the 80s economic crisis ;(1/24) Please tell us about something lucky that happened to you recently. :I got a signed strap from Takahashi-san! :And a signed fan from Niigaki-san! ;(1/31) Who is your favorite anime character? :・Donald Duck. :・MAJOR's Shimizu Taiga. ;(2/7) You fell down in front of everyone!!! How would you laugh it off?? :I'd say, 'Someone help me' and pretend I didn't fall over (laughs) ;(2/14) If you could exchange a body part of any HelloPro member for yours, whose and what would it be? :Eyes: Suzuki Airi-san :Mouth: Wada Ayaka-san :Nose: Natsuyaki Miyabi-san ;(2/21) If you got a one-week holiday, what would you do? :I'd have some fun with my Fukoaka friend＼(・∀・)/ ;(2/28) Say something to that member! Please pick a member and tell them something important! :Niigaki-san☆ :Why are you so cute?!!!! ;(3/6) What is a local food you could recommend? :Tonkotsu bone ramen with spicy mustard greens. ;(3/13) If you could enter the world of fairytales, which story would you pick? :Jasmine (from Aladdin) :I'd like to meet a genie (≧w≦) ;(3/20) If you could ask God just one thing, what would it be? :I'll become a magician (・∀・)/ ;(3/27) If you had to enter a haunted house, what H!P member would you like to have at your side? :Niigaki-san ☆ :She would protect me (＞v＜〇)~ ;(4/3) You have one opportunity to morph yourself! What would you morph into and what would you do? :Kamen Rider (≧v≦)/ :(This is a definite) ;(4/10) What words have you been saying a lot lately? :I hear that a lot. ＼(≧w≦)/ ;(4/17) After waking up, you find yourself standing in front of Enma, the lord of hell. How would you pray for pardon? :I'm a good girl, so I don't think I fit in here (・v・) ;(4/24) What would you scream when diving into a pool from a 20-meter bridge? Please give a sentence that will go down in history. :I wish I got to know Niigaki-san better. ;(5/1) If you had a chance to scheme a dokkiri camera prank, for whom and what would it be? :A pitfall dokkiri for Sugaya-san. ;(5/8) You wake up in the morning just to realize your weight is over 100kg! What are you gonna do? :It's time for a diet! ;(5/15) What's the best thing about being born as a girl? :Joining Morning Musume and meeting all the members (*´w`*)/ ;(5/22) Please tell us your most important recent news. :I took a 2-shot photo with Donald. ;(5/29) You got a low score on the test! What excuse do you give your mom? :10 points out of 10, I was No.1 in the class!!! ;(6/5) Is there any famous person you'd like to meet now? :Niigaki Risa-san!!(*＞∀＜*)v- ;(6/12)You're doing a manzai comedy show with an H!P member. Who would you team up with? :Niigaki-san!! ;(6/19) If today was the Earth's last day, what would you do? :I'd do a handshaking event for the whole day. ;(6/26) You've been left on a deserted island. What do you do to rescue yourself? :Make a raft. ;(7/3) What's a point you're particular about when you do your makeup? :No eyeshadow!!! ;(7/10) It's "all you can eat"! Meat, sweets, fruits, which would you choose? :Can't choose (≧∀≦) ;(7/17) If you were to have a duel with any H!P member, what duel and with whom would it be? :A golf duel with Takeuchi Akari-chan!! ;(7/24) What strange behavior from a Hello Pro member have you witnessed? :Harunan drinking tea to the rhythm of a song's choreography. ;(7/31) What's necessary and unnecessary for an idol? :Cuteness!!! Nothing is unnecessary!!!! ;(8/7) If another "you" existed, what would you do? :Go shopping!!! ;(8/14) One morning you wake up, and you've become a little person! What would you do? :I'd go to Niigaki-san's handshake event!! (* ´ω｀*) ;(8/21) Please confess, without blushing, what makes you think 'I'm cute'? :When I'm watching Niigaki-san. ;(8/28) What's something you do for sure in the summer? Please add the reason, too. :Going to karaoke! ;(9/4) Tokyo Skytree is what's popular nowadays, so send a word of courage to Tokyo Tower. :I'm still going to Tokyo Tower a lot! (＊´ ∀｀＊) ;(9/11) What's the thing you want to do most right now? :Karaoke with Niigaki-san!!!! ;(9/18) What's a habit you can't get rid of? :Putting my hair over my ears (＊´ ｗ｀＊) ;(9/25) What is the costume you liked the most among everything you've ever worn? :The costume for Maji Desuka Ska! ☆ ;(10/2) If you could hide your identity and become a super-heroine, what name would you choose? :Everyone's ally, Ikuta~ Erina~ ☆☆ (Just my name in hiragana.) ;(10/9) If you could create your own concert goods, what would you make? :Perfume ♪ I think if the members had their own perfumes, people would want to buy them. ;(10/16) Please show us your favorite text emoticon (kaomoji). :(*・з・*)ノ ←This ;(10/23) Which is the one song that brings unforgettable memories for you? :Maji Desuka Ska! ;(10/30) Is there something you think you still need to work on to get better at? :Singing!! I want to get better. ;(11/6) The comedy routine "Isn't That Wild~" has been popular lately, so please tell us your own "wild" points. :Even if everyone was wearing the same clothes, I wouldn't go along with it. ;(11/13) A new single is being released, and Tsunku♂-san asked you for help with the lyrics. Most importantly, what would the title be? :"Heroin wa Anata Dake" You are the Heroine" :This could happen (laughs) ;(11/20) A thing you really dislike appears right in front of you! What would you do? :I'll have someone eat the thing ☆ ;(11/27) Please share some trivia that you think no one knows about. :When making tamago-kake gohan with raw egg, adding egg, soy sauce and mayonnaise makes it really good!!!! ;(12/4) Please describe your image of a perfect idol! :A person like Niigaki Risa (＊☆w☆＊) ;(12/11) What was the most embarrassing moment of your life? :During the Mobekimasu concert, I was quite sure I was at the right position, but I was wrong!! I only realized it when Mano-san told me it was for the end of a different song. ;(12/18) Please say one thing that will make a fan's heart melt! :I love you all!!!!! ;(12/25) If you could create a law, what would it be? :You must fall in love with Ikuta (*´□｀*") |-|2013= ;(1/1) What do you do when you suddenly get hungry in the middle of the night? :I'll sleep zzz ;(1/8) If you could go back in time, where would you return to? :Last year's spring tour, day 1. ;(1/15) What do you think is the coolest English word? :To someone treating me like a kid, "NO Thank you!" ;(1/22) If you could cast one magic spell, what would you cast, and on whom? :A magic spell that would make my singing good ☆ ;(1/29) Is there anything that makes you think, "Maybe I'm a bit greedy?" :I can meet Niigaki-san anytime. ;(2/5) What's the scariest experience you've ever had? :The ghost from the birthday event with Niigaki-san & Mizuki (*´ω`; ) ;(2/12/) You just randomly look at a wall, and there's a cockroach...Σ(ﾟдﾟ；) What would you do? :I'd leave that place. (laughs) ;(2/19) There is a soccer match among Hello!Pro members. Who would you choose as team captain? :Myself (*´ω｀*) ;(2/26) What's a question you'd like to ask your fans? :How do you choose your favorite member? ;(3/5) You wouldn't know it, but I'm actually ○○! Please share a secret about yourself that will surprise everyone. :I'm a good girl. :I really am, so I don't know what to say. ;(3/12) You're an angel. You can do good things for others. What would you do for them? :I'd teach people all good manners (*・ω・*) ;(3/19) Which makes you happiest - sleeping, eating, or bathing? :Sleeping! (laughs) ;(3/26) Aliens, fairies, ghosts...Have you seen any of these? :I've seen a ghost. They really do exist. ;(4/2) You worked hard today! How will you reward yourself? :Karaoke―――――！！！！。 ;(4/9) Have you cried recently? :During Niigaki-san's stage play. ;(4/16) Who in Hello!Project do you think is the most diligent? :Yajima Maimi-san!! ;(4/23) If you were deciding on a set list, what Hello!Project song would you absolutely want to sing? :Koe ;(4/30) If you had to choose a mom, older sister and younger sister from H!P members, who would they be? :Mom - Natsuyaki-san!! :Older sister - Shimizu-san（*´ｗ｀*） :Younger sister - Kananan. ;(5/7) Please tell us something you're proud to be able to cook well! :Gratin （*´ｗ｀*） ;(5/14) If you could be reborn as an animal, what animal would it be and what would you do? :I'd like to become a red panda and be spoiled ☆ ;(5/21) Who among the Hello!Pro members could be considered the fashion leader? :Natsuyaki Miyabi-san!!! ;(5/28) Please choose a member of your group and flatter them to pieces! :Mizuki is so sexy it makes me jealous!! ;(6/4) Is there anything that made you feel luxurious lately? :My friends did some of my own schoolwork for me. ;(6/11) What are your favorite types of snacks these days? :Kataage potato chips (black pepper) ;(6/18) What's the thing you need the most right now? :Fans!!! ;(6/25) Is waking up early a strong point for you? Or a weak point? :It's a strong point （≧∀≦） ;(7/2) What "illness" are you suffering from? :Niigaki-san addiction. ;(7/9) What's the scariest （＞＜） thing to you? :Angry senpai （≧へ≦） ;(7/16) If you could have complete hypnosis over someone, who would it be and what would you have them do? :A hypnosis on everyone to make them love Erina. ;(7/23) Truth? Fiction? Please tell us about some Hello!Pro urban legends. :Kudou Haruka has the heart of a girl!!! ;(7/30) An angel and demon are fighting! What's the reason? : Whether Erina is cute or just normal. ;(8/6) Grade yourself on where you're at now! How many points out of a perfect score of 100? Please give the reason, too. :100 points ☆ :Yeah... there's nothing more you can say about perfection, is there? (・w・*)ﾉｗｗｗ ;(8/13) Please tell us a nice little story about a HelloPro member. :Shimizu-san and Natsuyaki-san join in on our discussions ☆ ;(8/20) You see a distressed fan crying in front of you... Well! How do you make the fan smile? :I'd listen to their worries ☆ ;(8/27) Is there anything you would like to tell your past self from when you first debuted? :Work harder （*´ω｀* :Then everything will be okay ☆ as usual. ;(9/2) Please tell us something a Hello!Project member does that is moe (σ≧▽≦)σ adorable. :Meimei's Yattaru-chan MV. ;(9/10) What job other than being an idol would you like to try? :Maid-san ☆(^_-)〇 ;(9/17) What's the thing you lack most nowadays? :Singing skill maybe?? Also dancing, or actually, everything!!!!!! ;(9/24) Is there anything that makes you think, "I can still find some room for this!" even on a full stomach? :Probably strawberries ＼(^ _ ^)／ ;(10/8) If you could join club activities, what club would you choose? :☆Gymnastics ☆Soccer ☆Basketball :But gymnastics before all★ ;(10/15) You just earned a special income of 10,000 yen! How are you going to spend it? :I'd go buy a necklace! :There's one I want (laughs) ;(10/22) Can you describe a day in your life when you thought, "Oh, what a day!" :I couldn't go to Niigaki-san's event. :Grrrrrrrrr, what a day!!! ;(10/29) If you could obtain either an "exceptional figure" or a "perfect singing voice", which would you choose? :Perfect voice, maybe?? :That's what you need to get to the center!!! ;(11/5) Is it bad for a guy to cry easily? :Bad, of course! It'd make me cry as well (sob) ;(11/12) Of all the HelloPro members, please tell us who is the most energetic and who is the mellowest. :Energetic... Nakanishi Kana-nan. :Mellow... Ikuta Eripon (laughs) ;(11/19) "If I had 〇〇, I could eat any amount of rice!" What would the 〇〇 be for you? :Mayonnaise ☆ ;(11/26) Is there any outfit from another unit's song that you would like to wear? :The outfit from ℃-ute's Treasure Box tour. ;(12/3) When's a time that makes you think, "I'm really an adult now"? :When I can listen to younger brother's stories and stay calm. ;(12/10) You visited a fortune teller that is known for beingsuccessful in his readings. What would you ask? :Please tell me about my future private life!! ;(12/17) What's something you buy at the convenience store without a thought? :Calpis water ☆ ;(12/24) What's one thing you would like to do once in your life? :Become Morning Musume's center www ;(12/31) What do you always do before a concert? :Iron my bangs. |-|2014= ;Coming Soon